


Breach

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [2]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything from here on out is my own work
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 14





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Everything from here on out is my own work

Am "needed" again. Door open. Three men. The scientists tell to look, not blink. I prisoner. Door close.

Door open.

Door close.

Door open.

Door broken. Light broken. Is dark, I move, I find man. I crunch. More crunch. One man missing. I find? No. Door open. I crunch guard. There are no men. Only me.

I free.

I move. When I free I fast, faster than men. Place big. Many door, many room. Many subject also? Still, I see no men. Where is man? I hope he does not find me.

Door locked. All door locked. No matter. Is vent, vent break easy. Vent make sound like crunch, but ugly. I go.

Here is room. Big room. Wall is not white. Much darker. There are sounds that men can not make. More subject. They are still prisoner. I go, I free. I free subject, I prisoner.

I go.

There is subject free also. Smaller than man. Like bear. Has paper, is writing like man but different shape. It is me-shaped.

I want to crunch subject, but it does not blink. Eyes not like man. Eyes hard. It look away, I grab, it neck soft. No crunch.

Subject go. It leave paper. I hold. Is me on paper. Prisoner me. Am still, arms empty. No crunch, only wait. This is what subject see, this is what men see. I never see me, but I move. I speak, also, but am silent. When men see, I am silent and I am still. They curse me.

There is new sound, like man crying. Crying loud. Is in cell. There is hole. Is like man, but longer and thinner. Is subject.

I scrape, I move, it hear me. It does not look. It cover face. I wait. Subject still no look. Subject still no move. Can not move, when I look? No, it move, it hand move. Subject does not like when see. I do not like when see.

Is subject like me also?


End file.
